The Littlest Savior
by theunknownpen
Summary: Emma has been jealous of Neal ever since the incident at the mommy and me class, she wants what he has. A happy childhood with her parents, but maybe she can be just like her baby brother. Warning contains abdl/ageplay/infantilism, if you do not agree with these views please do not read or post hateful things.
1. Chapter 1

The Littlest Savior

By: The Unknown Pen

 **Warning: Contains abdl/ageplay/infantilism if you do not like any of these themes then please do not read and do not hate. Others may like this and the writer would be deeply hurt if you did hateful things here.**

Ever since the incident with the mommy and me class Emma had been so jealous of her new baby brother, he was getting what she never had. She never had a loving family, she never had a happy and carefree childhood, let alone she never had loving parents that made her feel so loved and wanted. Day in and day out she watched her parents and baby brother intently, everything from the way they put him in his highchair and feed him, to the way they cooe and tickle him when they finish changing him, to the cute outfits they dress him in. She wanted it so badly to go back and do it over again but with her real mother and father, and then she had a thought. She remembered something she heard before she left New York, this wasn't the first time she had thought about this, she had thought about it a lot in the past when she was feeling particularly vulnerable or longing for a loving family. Though this was the first time she felt her resolve steeled enough for her to act upon her impulses. She had heard of people who regress and act like children or even as babies, grown adults acting like toddlers and babies. The only issue she had was how to go about things, she couldn't very well go to her parents and ask them such a bazar thing, who could she really talk to about this?

The more she thought about it the more she came to one real realization, if she wasn't going to tell them then maybe there was a way she could trick them. One way she could do it was maybe get caught with accidents, or maybe get caught with her own baby things her in room or around the apartment. Maybe if she did enough of both her parents would be able to figure it out and if they asked her then it wouldn't be that bad. So she started to hatch her little scheme, it took her a little bit of time to prepare. She went out a got a waterproof mattress topper, some cheap and childish sheets that she didn't mind ruining, and then lastly she went online and bought some adult baby diapers, some onesies, and some other things an adult baby like her would order and she had them to a private box where she could get them and move them when she was ready.

Everything was ready and set, she had a few of her baby items out in her room, and she left out her pacifier and a bottle out. Tonight she was going to do it, her plan was going to be set in motion, she put on her cheapy childish looking panties, left one of her adult sized pacifiers out in the open after everyone had gone to bed and she went out and fixed herself a bottle of milk with her adult sized bottle with an adult sized teat. As she was heading back with her bottle she heard someone call out to her,

"Emma? What are you doing up?" David asked her curiously, Emma quickly and subtly hid her bottle behind her back,

"Nothing, was thirsty, and you?" Emma asked him curiously,

"Your brother is hungry, getting him a bottle of milk." David answered back before he grew a little smile on his face,

"Well don't drink too much, wouldn't want you to wet bed and have to go back to diapers, one baby in diapers is enough." Charming spoke jokingly,

"That's the idea dad." Emma uttered under her breath,

"Goodnight dad." Emma said before she ran off to her room. That was entirely too close, she wasn't sure she could do it anymore she was having her doubts. Then she thought about her brother, how happy and carefree he was, how her reality could change, as she knew it. She could wake and sleep surrounded by all things soft, warm, and bright. She could be dressed in the cute fufu dresses she saw other girls dressed in around town, and then with all of these thoughts she steeled her resolve again and she crawled into bed. She clipped her pacifier to her pjs, put the small stereo to play a lullaby on loop for an hour and she started to nurse on the large bottle of milk with the large teat on it, and as she lay there nursing her bottle Emma thought about how her world was going to change, how she wanted this for so long and now she was actually going to do something about it. It didn't take her long to finish her bottle and fall asleep from the combination of the lullaby and her belly full of milk, last thing she remembered was pushing her bottle away and reaching for her pacifier thinking she maybe should go to the bathroom and use the bathroom but it was what she wanted, she knew she was going to set her plan in motion. Emma slept though the night peacefully as she listened to the lullaby and sucked on her pacifier, the next morning she woke slowly her pacifier still in her mouth and she was suckling rhythmically. She stretched and she felt the cold, clammy, wet feeling of success around her midsection, she had done it, she had wet her bed, though thankfully for the plastic liner it was just the sheets that were wet. She smiled as she got up and gathered up her sheets, she was so excited about this that she forgot to change her pjs and try to semi-hide the fact that she wet the bed. She took her rumpled up sheets that she had in her arms down stairs so she could wash the sheets, as she came to the bottom of the stairs she ran into her parents who were in the kitchen where David was making breakfast for the adults and Snow was there with little Neal trying to feed him his breakfast and was being particularly fussy today. Though with as busy as they were in their tasks they never once lost track of Emma, they saw her with her sheets and they wondered what was going on,

"Emma? Everything ok?" David asked her curiously as he watched the eggs in the pan and kept an eye on his daughter for a response,

"Yeah dad everything is fine." Emma tried to reply nonchalantly,

"Why do you have your sheets there?" Snow asked Emma curiously as she put the baby spoon back in the jar of baby food she was holding, at the question Emma blushed and looked away, she was embarrassed now she was definitely having second thoughts about this. She should have never done this, but it was too late back out, she was committed to seeing this though, she just blushed and looked away before she answered,

"I uhhh, I had an accident." Emma answered in a low muttering tone,

"What?" David asked curiously as he couldn't hear what she said,

"I had an accident ok!" Emma answered a little animatedly as she was shy and off balanced and she didn't like this and with that she ran into the laundry room where she shoved her wet sheets into the washer along with a hefty amount of soap and quickly started the washing machine. She was more embarrassed than she realized she would be and she hunched over the washing machine and tried so hard not to sob and die of embarrassment. At that moment she felt a soft gentle hand on her back and she glanced over and saw her mother there, well looks like things were going the way she wanted them to in a certain respect,

"Emma, sweetie what's wrong?" Snow asked her gently as she gently stroked Emma's back, she wanted so badly to make things better for her, Snow hated seeing her daughter in so much pain, she wanted so badly to wrap her up in a hug but she didn't know if Emma would want that or push her further away,

"I'm just so embarrassed, I didn't want you guys to know." Emma answered in a choked sob; she hated looking weak and right now she was looking particularly weak,

"Oh honey its ok, accidents happen. Your father and I don't think any different of you." Snow said gently trying to make her daughter feel better, Emma took her comfort and wrapped her arms around her and gently sobbed into her neck. Snow was surprised for a moment and then wrapped her warm arms around Emma and gently patted her back and gently rocked her and let her gently sob into her. After a little while Emma had stopped sobbing and was now just embarrassed about what she had done from wetting the bed and crying into her mother, but she finally pulled back and smiled thinly at her mother,

"Thanks." Emma thanked quietly, Snow smiled warmly at her daughter,

"Anytime." Snow answered warmly before Emma started to walk away, and in that moment Snow remembered what was in her pocket when she put her hand down,

"Oh Emma wait." Snow called out stopping her daughter before she walked out of the room, Emma stopped and turned around and saw her mother pull out her pacifier out of her pocket, it was pink and obviously too large for a baby,

"Umm do you know anything about this?" Snow asked curiously as she pulled out the pacifier and showed to her daughter,

"Oh ummmm, I don't know." Emma lied obviously; Snow didn't want to play any tricks on her daughter right now, especially with the way she broke down in front of her,

"Hmm weird, well it's just an odd little thing. It's kinda big, way too big for your brother and its pink. Well then I guess I'll throw it away then." Snow said nonchalantly,

"No wait!" Emma called out of reflex, she cursed herself for the knee jerk reaction, Snow knew she got her; she had pieced it together, sort of. As much as she could tell, the breakdown was real, but everything else seemed to be a bit…. off for lack of a better word,

"Emma, what's going on?" Emma asked her gently, she knew it probably wasn't a good idea to put her on the spot like this but Snow needed to know what was going on with her only daughter. Emma was a little shocked by her mother's tone, was her little plan that transparent that her mother could see right through her?

"What do you mean?" Emma asked trying to play dumb with her mother,

"Emma, please. You know you can tell me anything, I wont judge you." Snow said as she urged Emma to open up to her and let her know what was going on,

"Ok….Ummm how about this, why don't you tell me what you know and I'll confirm it for you." Emma replied shyly and quietly,

"Well I think this is yours since its too big for your brother, I know that your little 'accident' wasn't an accident, you planned, I think your breakdown right now was real and I think its because you didn't think you'd be this embarrassed by what you did. The only thing I'm missing is the why, but even then I think I know why." Snow said testing the waters with her theory, it almost scared Emma how insightful her mother was, how she was able to see right through this farce that she had,

"Go on." Emma said quietly, though her saying simply this was as good an actual expression of guilt, that Snow was right about what she thought,

"Well I think, its because you're jealous of your little brother. I see the way you look at your father and me when we're busy with him, and its not that we're not paying any attention to you. I think its because you want what he has." Snow spoke though at this point some of her confidence failed her, all her experience talking to people as a princess and queen were failing her because she didn't know how to express what she was thinking. It was something so easy to say but she didn't want to put it so bluntly but there was really no other way to say it,

"You wanna be like your brother, you want to be treated just like him." Snow finally said coming out with what she was thinking be it as blunt as it was, Emma was quiet, she was a bit shocked as to how her mother had seen right through her and got to the heart of the matter. Emma was thinking her plan was going to be over the course of at the very least a few weeks and not just a few hours, part of her was happy that she got found out so early but part of her was a little nervous because she didn't want her parents to think she was weird or so broken beyond repair,

"Emma?" Snow called out to her to try and bring her out of her inner thoughts and back to the moment at hand, which had worked,

"Umm yeah." Emma answered back absently as she came back to the moment,

"Am I right?" Snow asked her curiously and worriedly, Emma couldn't do more than just blush and look down to the floor,

"Yes.." she admitted quietly and then the tears started to well up in her eyes, she was so unsure of what was going to happen now. Over and over in her mind were the memories of when she was a child and she was never wanted or loved, Snow on the other hand when she saw her daughter start to cry she knew why that was and her decision if it wasn't already was clear.

Snow stepped closer to her daughter and gently put the pacifier in her mouth and then softly embraced her in a loving hug followed by a gentle kiss to the top of her head, Emma was a little surprised by her mother's movements. She accepted the pacifier without any complaint or hesitation and started to suck on it rhythmically for comfort, that and the warm and loving embrace from her mother was all it took for her to calm down and stem her tears to just the occasional sniffle,

"Emma, all you had to do was talk to your father and me, even though we don't completely understand everything involved with this you're still our daughter. We would do anything for you, because we love you." Snow said gently suspecting that her daughter wanted to know why her mother was doing what she doing now. Emma looked at her mother in her eyes and nonverbally asked the question that was on her mind at the moment, Snow looked into her daughter's eyes and knew what she was trying to convey,

"Yes Emma, your father and I will treat you just like your brother. For all intents an purposes you're a few months shy of a year old." Snow answered with a soft and motherly chuckle in her voice. Though something was on Snow's mind,

"You know if we're going to treat you like your brother than we're going to need a few things, like a crib, a highchair, some clothes, and obviously some diapers for you." Snow spoke after a moment of thinking. Then Emma blushed and looked at her mother,

"Emma?" her mother asked her questioningly,

"I already ordered some diapers and some clothes to start with it." Emma answered quietly with a blush as she hid her face in to Snow's neck; Snow just smiled at her daughter's words she couldn't wait to see what kind of taste her new baby girl had,

"Well then, from no on your daddy and I are going to get you your clothes and diapers." Snow cooed at her with a wide smile on her face as she started to bounce Emma and gently pat her back, this made Emma smile and lift her move,

"Otay." Emma lisped babyishly keeping the pacifier in her mouth, Snow's heart melted when she heard her little girl's words. Then Snow realized something, her daughter was still in wet panties and pants and needed to be changed, Snow pulled away from the hug and then looked at her daughter in the eyes and grew that maternal firmness in her face,

"Emma, we'll baby you. But there's something we need to work out. One you're wet and on top of starting to smell we don't want you to get a rash so lets get you cleaned up and into some new clothes and such and then but can you stay an adult for a little bit longer? Just long enough for your father and I to get your nursery together?" Snow informed and asked her curiously, because if they were going to baby her they were going to do it right. Maybe just to expedite things they could contract Rumplestilskin to come and completely magically change Emma's room to a nursery for her,

"I can do that." Emma said growing up some and taking the pacifier out of her mouth, Snow took the pacifier from her hand, which caused Emma to whimper and whine a little bit,

"Oh its ok, mommy will hang on to this until things are ready for her baby. You'll get it back in a week when your nursery is ready, now lets get you cleaned up." Snow said in a feigned firmness as she slipped the pacifier back into her pocket and started to march her daughter back to her bedroom.

Once they were there Snow to Emma's slight embarrassment started to go about peeling Emma's pj pants off of her and then her panties leaving her naked from the waist down, Snow then grabbed a pair of Emma's childish panties and then helped her step into them and then pull them up her legs and into place around her waist,

"These are so cute." Snow complimented which elicited a shy giggle and blush from her daughter,

"Thanks mommy." Emma responded quietly and shyly which made Snow smile brightly, lastly Snow went and grabbed a new pair of pj pants and helped Emma step into those like she had for her panties. Once Snow was satisfied that her little girl was taken care of she gathered up the rest of the items that needed to be cleaned and took them with her,

"Ok go with daddy and go eat breakfast I'll be there in just a bit." Snow instructed her daughter with a bright smile on her face before she headed toward the laundry room to start cleaning sheets and clothes. Snow thought it was a bit odd treating her twenty-eight year old daughter like a newborn baby, but she wasn't going to complain, she always wanted to take care of her baby girl now she the opportunity to. She thought before she finished getting the washer ready and then starting the washing machine to wash the wet sheets and clothes. Things were about to get very interesting around here, Snow thought before she left the laundry room and go join her family for breakfast; she was going to have to explain to Charming what was happening.

 **A/N: Ok so this is the first abdl/infantilism fan fiction I have ever done, so please be kind and please read and review and let me know what you think. Please don't hate this, if you don't like then please be respectful and just don't say anything mean and hurt me. If youre a fan of my work on my other account then you know who I am, if you do know who I am don't be afraid to come message me on my other account and let me know what you think. OK well hope you all liked this =)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Littlest Savior

By: The Unknown Pen

 **Warning: Contains abdl/ageplay/infantilism if you do not like any of these themes then please do not read and do not hate. Others may like this and the writer would be deeply hurt if you did hateful things here.**

Charming was nearly finished making breakfast he saw his daughter walking out of the wash room in just her top and panties wiping her eyes a little, he was very confused about what in the world happened in there. He just finished serving a plate and handed to Snow as she came out shortly after their daughter,

"Care to explain to me whats going on around here?" Charming asked her as he gave her a very confused look, Snow took a deep breath, this was going to be a long explanation,

"Our grown up daughter is jealous of our new born son." Snow explained using very broad strokes to paint the picture, David was still a little confused,

"Is it an attention thing?" David asked trying to get some clarification on what she was talking about,

"Well not exactly, you know the little bits and pieces that Emma has told us about her growing up? How she never really had a childhood and never really felt loved and taken care of? Even as a baby?" Snow asked her trying to point things in that direction,

"Yeah…Does she feel like we don't love her enough or protect her?" he asked worriedly as he was starting to jump to conclusions,

"I should just come out and say it." Snow started before Charming let out a loud groan,

"Snow" Charming said as he was starting to lose his patience he wanted to know what in the world was going on with his family,

"Charming try to understand, its really hard for Emma to let out her true feelings and emotions in a way that's not so explosive." Snow started to which Charming sighed and wondered if he was going to ever get to the heart of what was going on,

"Our daughter, our twenty-eight year old daughter wants to act and be treated like our one year old son. Diapers, bottles and everything." Snow said getting to the heart of the matter finally, then it all made sense for Charming, though he wasn't quite understanding why Emma would want this,

"Why?" he asked not sure what to think now,

"Well from what I've gathered its because as our daughter grew up she never had a moment to be a child, to feel loved and cared for and now that shes starting to feeling more comfortable with us she feels she can get that from us." Snow answered him, hoping he was as opened minded as she was. David was a little blown away from everything Snow had just laid out in front of him, he wasn't sure he could deal with the fact that his daughter wanted to be a baby like her baby brother. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something and then in that moment before the words came out Emma came down from her room wearing a pink and white footie sleeper that had snaps at the crotch, the footie sleeper had a little print of baby bears in diapers and then had some pacifiers scattered between the bears. Emma's long blonde hair was in cute pigtails with pink ribbon bows, the pigtails were set high on her head like that of a toddler. The last little touch was Emma's pink adult sized pacifier was clipped to her sleeper and was in her mouth. She came running down the stairs with an unmistakable crinkle in her step, it left little to the imagination to what she was wearing underneath. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she practically leapt into David's arms, out of raw reaction David caught her in his arms. He looked down and saw his daughter, he saw the little baby that he held for the few short minuets before he had to send her away from the curse to save her. In that moment when he thought about what it would be like to see her this cute every day, that he would be able to take care of her the way he would have wanted, that he would be able to give her the childhood she always deserved. Every little doubt he had about Emma and what she wanted evaporated,

"Daddy!" Emma squealed happily and looked up into his blue eyes with so much love and innocence in hers, Snow watched the two and she smiled and she knew David was on board with this. He looked over to Snow for some advice of what to do and she just gave him a knowing look as if she was saying he know what to do,

"Hey sweetheart, you look all nice and cozy in that." David said trying to make some conversation,

"Uhuh, it weawwy weawwy warm an so softs." Emma Ellie's with an excited lisp that partially purposeful and partially because of the pacifier in her mouth. David gave Snow a look that said they needed to talk to Emma about the arrangements they would make for this to be a thing, Snow nodded in agreement and then stepped towards them,

"Come on baby have a seat. We need to talk about some logistics here." Snow said as she did her best to direct her baby girl to sit down in a char and the two parents took a seat with her on either side of her, Emma knew what they were going to talk about so she grew up enough to behave and take the pacifier out of her mouth and be the adult that she was,

"So your mother filled me in on what is going on and what you want, and at first I wasn't sure if I could go along with it…And then I saw you come down and how happy and adorable you are this way and there was just no way I could say no." David said starting out stoically and then his face turned soft with a beaming smile when he talked about seeing her babied up and then he put his hand gently on her cheek and gently caressed her cheek, Emma smile at the motion and leaned into her father's touch, she was definitely going to be a daddy's girl. She was so worried when he started talking because she was afraid he wouldn't want to be around her with all of this but she was so thankful and relieved when he said that he was ok with it,

"So since we're going to be doing this we need to set out some ground rules and maybe even some punishments if you break those rules." Snow started in a gentle firmness, which Emma nodded knowing that they would all need rules and such for this. David still being a little new to all of this was going to stay out of Snow's way since she had a firm handle on this and seemed to know what she was talking about,

"First of all, since you wanna be treated just like your baby brother that is what you'll get so that means no walking unless your holding mommy or daddy's hand, no talking outside of little words though we'd prefer it if you just babbled. Next, diapers all the time no matter what and they are to be used for their intended purpose and when your father and I decide you are ready to be potty trained we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Snow started firmly, Emma sat and looked at her mother and nodded in agreement, she knew what she was signing up for and as nervous as she was about all of this she was secretly so excited to get started,

"You will be our baby girl all the time no matter where we are or who is around, if me and your father want to go out on our own we'll get aunty Red, Granny, or Regina to come babysit you and your brother. The same rules will apply with our babysitters and they will punish you and then we will punish you if you are a bad baby." Snow said still firmly enough to show Emma that she and Charming were in charge, that they were the parents and she was their baby girl. Emma continued to agree silently trying to memorize the rules, she was a little hesitant to have Ruby, Granny, and Regina babysitting her, but if she was going to be a baby outside of the house she guessed it really didn't matter at that point,

"Lastly you wont dress yourself or change your own diapers, that will be mine and your father's job. If you break any of these rules or act out and be a bad girl you'll be spanked, given a time out, your mouth washed out with soap if you say bad words or back talk and any other punishments that will fit how bad you were." Snow finished laying down the law, of course this was only the things that were immediately obvious to her right now, of course as things come up new rules would be added and enforced,

"Ok, I can live with that." Emma said quietly, though she did have something on her mind, well a couple of things,

"What about Henry and Killian?" Emma asked curiously, this was an aspect she didn't think of until just this moment,

"We can tell him about all of this and if he wants to get involved he can but that has to be his choice." Snow answered her question,

"If he doesn't want to be a part of it and you want to take a break from a baby's life to go be with him then we can give you those little breaks, but you have to wear training panties under whatever you're wearing out for the date." Snow added answering Emma's other unanswered question, it was good to know that this wasn't exactly for keeps that she could switch and change a few times here and there,

"As far as Henry goes, we'll talk to Regina about this and see what we all come up with. That choice affects her too, its her son as well." Snow answered,

"Emma, we love you and don't mind doing this for you. Though if you're both in need of something at the same time and only one of us is around, your brother needs to take some precedence, he is really just a year old and you are older than him. Its not that we love him more its just we need to be a bit practical in this." David spoke up and as much as his words stung them all, they all knew it needed to be said and laid out, it really wasn't unreasonable. She was an adult playing at being a one year old (if that much) and Neal really was a baby, and while some of her needs could wait because she was older she understood it and knew that maybe in some cases she may come first it just depended on the moment. Emma nodded in agreement,

"One last thing, we'll turn your room into a nursery. We'll contract either Gold or Regina to come in and transform your clothes, furniture, everything to be what we need to take care of you. Maybe enchant some of Neal's things so that you can use them too." Snow said with a smile, now was the happy where they can about the fun stuff about what to get her and what she could share with her brother,

"Umm, mom. Can we ask Regina, I don't want Gold to do it." Emma said meekly some of the stuff was a bit much she wasn't ready for Mr. Gold to see her like this, Snow smiled at her daughter and gently caressed her cheek like David had done earlier,

"Of course baby." Snow said softly and warmly to her before she planted a small kiss on her forehead, Emma giggled sweetly under Snow's kiss. The sweet sound warmed David's and Mary-Margret's hearts and made them smile, At that moment Neal started to cooe and get a little fussy at the lack of attention being paid to him, that and the fact that he was hungry as well,

"David I think our babies are starting to get hungry and want some nummies in their tummies." Snow cooed Emma and started to gently tickle her tummy, Emma easily slipped into a babyish mindset and giggled her head off at her mother's cooeing and the little tickles on her tummy,

"David did you wanna feed Emma or Neal?" Snow asked him curiously, he thought for a second and he came up with a good idea,

"Why don't you get Emma this time and I'll get her at lunch?" He suggested to her he was trying to not seem like he wanted to distance himself or that he was weirded out from this it was just he never really got an opportunity to interact with his son one on one since the Zelena incident. Since then she had kept an iron grip on him which to some degree, it was kinda traumatic to have another child ripped from their arms for the second time in a row. At least this time they get to raise Neal like the way they wanted to raise Emma, and seems like they'll get to raise Emma again, though this is a little unconventional but thinking about it now it he wasn't going to complain,

"Sure sounds good." Snow said happily as she steadied Emma on the chair, on some level Emma knew she couldn't completely let go and be a baby, she needed to be a little bit grown up since the safeguards like a highchair weren't there to keep her safe and from falling out of the chair,

"I has a bibby in my nightstand mommy." Emma spoke up trying to sound babyish but still tell her mother that she had a bib she can tie around her neck, Mary-Margret smiled,

"I think after breakfast a certain little girl is going to have to show us everything she bought already to start with, I think a fashion show is in order." Mary-Margret teased her lightly before she kissed her on the top of her head and then went upstairs to get the bib, she rummaged around the nightstand and founded the folded up plastic bib. It was a soft pink bib with a plastic lining and a crumb catcher, the front had prints of rattles, diapers, safety pins, bottles, and pacifiers on it. Snow giggled at how cute it was, she closed the drawer and went back downstairs, she saw Emma being a good girl and waiting patiently for her mother to come back and start feeding her. Snow crept up behind her and put the bib on her and tied it loosely around her neck, she walked around in front of Emma and gently took her chin in her hand and raised it so she could look at Emma in the eyes,

"Let me see my little princess." Snow cooed her cheerily to which Emma couldn't help but smile and giggle,

"Oohh there she is, I bet she ready for some nummys." Snow cooed her, she took a spare sectioned plate that was Neal's and put some eggs, some mushed up sausage, and some cut up waffles into the different sections and then took a baby bottle and filled it with some orange juice for Emma. She put the bottle on the table in Emma's reach but kept the plate in her hands, she didn't want Emma to make a mess, not yet anyway. Snow got a baby spoon full of eggs ready,

"Open up baby here comes the airplay brrrrrrrrrrrr." Snow cooed and made the airplane noise and moved the spoon like it was an airplane, Emma giggled and opened her mouth wide with an 'ahhhhh' sound, Mary-Margret spooned the eggs into Emma's mouth. Emma closed her mouth and took the eggs and started to chew her food a bit before she swallowed and was ready for another bite, as embarrassing as this was at first Emma was glad she had done this. She loved being cooed like her brother, she liked being fed like her brother, and she knew as things were only going to get better from here. Snow got another spoonful ready, this time with the mushed up sausage, "Here we go again, open sweetie, the choo choo is coming. Choo Choo!" Snow cooed here again and made train noises this time to get her daughter to open her mouth for another spoonful of food.

 **A/N: So I think this is a good stopping point for now, I'm so glad this story has received so much positive feedback. Thank you everyone who commented and enjoyed the story, I plan on making this extra cute and cuddly and special as the chapters keep going. Just bear with me as I'm always busy writing ten billion things at once but I'll try to up date at least every month or thereabouts. Thanks guys please continue to read and review, your kind comments keep driving me to keep updating. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Littlest Savior

By: The Unknown Pen

 **Warning: Contains abdl/ageplay/infantilism if you do not like any of these themes then please do not read and do not hate. Others may like this and the writer would be deeply hurt if you did hateful things here.**

Snow giggled as she fed Emma, she was definitely going to enjoy this arrangement,

"Youre such a cute baby, yes you are." Snow praised Emma in a cooeing voice as she softly pinched Emma's cheeks to which Emma giggled a little more and playfully swatted her hands at her mother's hand. As David fed Neal he was paying attention to Emma and Snow and he had to admit Emma was so adorable, knowing who she is and everything he never thought he'd ever see this in her but he was thankful she was sharing this side of her self with them. Snow and Charming continued to feed their children, both of which managed to get their faces and by extension their bibs very messy and full of food and of course were both very proud of that fact leaving their parents a little out of sorts as to how messy they were and how they have to clean them up,

"My, I had no idea that my princess could be such a messy baby." Snow teased Emma as she lightly tapped her nose which made Emma giggle as her face had some egg and syrup on her face, her brother on the other hand was covered in applesauce and banana baby food,

"Well the good thing with princes is that they can be messy and its just boys being boys." David said teasing Snow and Emma as he took a warm and clean wash cloth and started to wipe Neal's face off from all the baby food. Snow started to do the same with Emma to which she fussed a little bit at the feeling of the wet cloth against her skin and fingers, she flailed lightly against her mother holding her head and such to clean her off,

"Well I guess the boys will go clean up and get dressed first." David said as he picked his son up out of the highchair and moved to go to the bathroom,

"Ok but don't take too long, Emma needs a bath after last night." Snow called out to David,

"Well little one I guess its just you and me." Snow cooed to Emma with a beaming smile on her face as she gently ran tickling fingers up Emma's stomach and chest trying to tickle her baby, Emma responded in kind by giggling sweetly and babbling at her mother. Snow put her hand on her chest over her heart when she heard Emma babble,

"You are just the cutest, this is going to be the best." Snow said happily as she praised her daughter. Snow helped Emma get down from the stool and helped her down to the floor, since Emma was in actuality a fully grown adult and Snow wasn't strong enough to carry her around like a real baby, Emma was going to have to make do with either crawling on the floor or holding her mommy and daddy's hand if she wanted to walk upright. Of course as much as Emma wanted things like that she recognized that some things just were going to happen and she was ok with that, she was just ecstatic to get even what she was getting now. Emma very cheerfully got on her hands and knees, Snow lead the way to the living room and put down a big soft and fluffy baby blanket on the floor and scattered some of Neal's baby tons on it. Emma didn't need an explanation as to what to do now, she giggled happily and crawled onto the blanket and sat smack dab in the middle of all the toys and started to play with everything. Snow giggled happily when she saw her baby start to play, Emma seemed to be very preoccupied with the teething/stacking rings and of course just like any baby she put all the toys in her mouth and gave them a very generous coat of slobber. As she sat there playing and babbling like a baby Snow started thinking about things related to this, she was thinking about how to decorate Emma's nursery, wondering if she should make her share the nursery with her brother, the kinds of furniture they would need for her. That's when another thought came to her, she wasn't sure how they would get this furniture, its not like they could go to Gepetto and ask him to make this stuff, what would he think? Would he think they were crazy for wanting to do this for Emma? They were going to have to establish some boundaries because of course maybe some people outside might thing they were crazy or shun them the way they were acting. Though another idea came to mind, since things between them and Regina were better now maybe she could call a favor in and have her just magically make the furniture or make it change to what it needs to be. Snow continued to think of the logistics of this for a few minuets more while Emma continued to play with the toys,

"Ok bathroom is free." David said as he carried a very squeaky clean baby Neal in his arms in a baby blue onesie and was very happy to be clean and ready to play,

"Its about time you two, jeez youre worse than women are." Snow teased which earned an indignant look from Charming and a chuckle from Emma as she giggled behind her pacifier and continued to play and suck on her pacifier,

"Yeah, yeah, just get little miss stinky pampers in the tub and clean." David responded smartly which earned him an indignant look from Emma, who wasn't a miss stinky pampers though she did wet her diapers some between breakfast and now so a shower and a diaper change sounded heavenly. Snow got up moved over to Emma's side and smiled down at her,

"Come on sweet princess its bath time." Snow said as she bent over slightly and waited for Emma to take her hands so she could get up on her feet,

"Hold on to mommy's hand, sweetie." Emma reminded her gently as she started to escort Emma to the bathroom where she would give her a nice warm bath.

When the two were in the bathroom, Snow had Emma sit on the fuzzy bathroom mat and started to unbutton the snaps on her onesie, when it was opened that's when Snow noticed Emma's diaper. Beyond the cute babyish print on it she noticed that it was slightly discolored a yellow color and it sagged a little bit,

"Well looks like my little one had to go potty." Snow teased her lightly as she tapped her nose, which caused Emma to wrinkle her nose and giggle sweetly which in turn caused Snow to giggle back,

"Ok arms up." Snow commanded as she helped Emma move her hands up over her head and Snow gently pulled the onesie up over her head and off her body, Emma sat there on the floor in nothing but her wet diaper and gave a little shiver. Snow felt so bad for her little girl that she got the towel she was going to use to dry her off eventually and draped it over her, Emma smiled and stuck her thumb in her mouth and looked up at her mommy. Snow smiled and gently caressed her cheek before she went to the tub and started to run the water, it didn't take long for the water to get warm. When that happened Snow put the plug in the drain, she then turned back to Emma who was now playing with her toes with her free hand. She smiled down on her beautiful adult baby daughter,

"Its bath time little one." Snow said with her hands on her hips, she then knelt down and gently pushed Emma on her back and stretched her legs out a little bit so she had some access to her diaper. Snow made quick work of untaping the diaper and rolling it up to be thrown out later, she then got up on her feet and took Emma's hands and helped her on her feet and into the slowly filling tub. After a few moments the tub filled to an appropriate level and Snow turned the water off, Emma looked bored as she splashed her feet a little bit and giggled as she watched the waves come to her. Snow smiled and caressed Emma's cheek before she got the little bucket of wet baby bath toys and dumped them into Emma's lap, Emma cheered and clapped her hands excitedly causing some water to splashed around. Snow chuckled lightly and dodged some water as it came her way,

"Ok sweetie, don't make a mess of the water." Snow chided her lightly before she got the same little yellow ducky loofa and squirted some baby soap into it which caused the bottle to make a noise that sounded like a fart, Emma giggled,

"Dat sound wike a fawt!" Emma lisped out with a giggle in her throat at the noise,

"Yes sweetie it sounded like a fart." Snow agreed with her with a smile as she started to gently rub the ducky loofa with baby soap and suds up and down her body, Emma paid attention to Snow and the ducky loofa. Snow as she moved the ducky loofa occasionally played with the loofa and made it act like it was a live duck which of course made Emma giggle and bounce in the water, once she was all sudded up (paying special attention to Emma's diaper area, this area would need special attention to assure she wouldn't get any rashes or infections) Snow rinsed the suds out of the loofa and filled it with water and used it to wash the suds off her daughter. This amused Emma and interrupted her playtime with the bath toys, now was time for the not so fun part, she was going to have to wash her hair. Snow loved Emma's beautiful golden locks, she had such beautiful hair, she hoped she could keep it looking as beautiful as it was right now. Snow got a big cup and filled it with the bathwater,

"Sweetie look up." Snow instructed her gently and Emma did as she was told and looked up and lead her head back, Snow moved quickly to gather Emma's hair and move it back and she dumped the water. Once the cup was empty Emma looked up at her mommy and giggled happily and gave her a big smile which in turn made Snow smile back, next Snow got the tear free baby shampoo and squirt a fair amount into her hands and started to gently work up a lather up in Emma's golden locks. Emma continued to play with all the toys in the tub while Snow worked the shampoo into her hair occasionally giggling because Snow tickled her, once that was done Snow went through the same process as before but now to rinse the shampoo out of hair, Snow did this one more time before she was satisfied that she had washed her daughter's hair adequately and then she started to play with her in the tub for a bit and did a fair amount of splashing before Snow decided it was time for Emma to get out of the tub and start her first day as a baby.

Snow pulled the plug on the tub and let the water drain a bit before she moved to get the big pink fluffy towel she was going to use to dry her off, Snow stood up and held her hands out to help Emma up from the tub,

"Be careful baby, its slippery." Snow warned her gently as she got the towel and wrapped it around her and started to dry her off. After a moment or two of working on her, Snow had Emma dried off and her hair mostly dried off,

"Lets go get you dressed baby." Snow said as she wrapped her arm behind her back and escorted her to her room, once in the room Snow laid Emma down on the bed with the blanket under her and placed Emma's large adult sized pacifier in her mouth,

"Emma, sweetie, where are your diapers at?" Snow asked Emma, she didn't know where Emma had her baby stuff stashed. This stashing thing was going to have to change because Snow and Charming were going to be the ones take care of her and were going to have these things out and ready to go at all times. Emma pointed to her closet, Snow went there and rummaged around in the closet until she found them hidden in one of Emma's suitcases. Snow took one out along with what looked like to be a couple of stuffers that would go inside the diaper and make it thicker and make it able to hold more before another change, Snow was going to stuff it a little bit and make extra thick for Emma, she wanted to make it a little hard for her to walk so she could feel even littler. When Snow straightened up she turned to Emma with the diaper in hand, it was a white diaper with light purple outlines of airplanes, balloons, and flowers, all with great big smiley faces all over the diaper, the edges of the back of the diaper was filled in purple and had white swirls in it, finally in the front it had the same outlines of the same design all over the diaper except these were colored in with various different colors, it looked just like an adult sized version of one of Neal's diapers,

"OH my these are so pretty!" Snow cooed and gushed over the diaper and got up close to Emma's face,

"My baby has such great taste!" Snow cooed again as she gently tickled Emma's side, Emma of course a little shy of the attention covered her face and giggled at Snow's cooeing,

"Awww, where did the baby go? Where did baby Emma go?" Snow cooed pretending like she couldn't see Emma any more,

"Mmm here!" Emma called out as she moved her hands away from her face with a giggle,

"There she is!" Snow cooed excitedly and tickled Emma's sides again,

"Ok baby lets get this diaper on you before you have an accident." Snow said as she got down to business, she quickly unfolded the very colorful diaper and put the stuffers on the inside of the diaper she then took Emma's legs and lifted them up and slid the diaper underneath. Emma laid there like a good girl and let her mother work diapering her, she stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it as she watched her mother diaper her with such love in her eyes. Snow worked quickly to powder her butt and diaper area. When she was ready she put Emma's legs down and pulled the diaper up between them and taped the diaper up snuggly,

"There we go, how does that feel little one?" Snow asked her curiously as she gently patted her diaper, she smiled when she saw her sucking her thumb, but that was very bad for her teeth,

"Here you go sweetie." Snow said as she pulled Emma's thumb out of her mouth and quickly replaced it with her pacifier,

"There, I'm sure that feels much better." Snow added as she caressed her baby's face,

"Now what to wear?" Snow said out loud thinking to herself,

"Maybe we should play dress up so mommy can see all the cute clothes my baby has." Snow suggested happily,

"No where do you have your clothes stashed sweetie?" Snow asked her curiously.

 **A/N: Ok so I'm gonna break it here for now and leave the fashion for the next chapter, don't worry more cuteness is coming your way. I hope everyone is still liking the story, I have so many cute ideas in mind for different characters and situations, it'll be good. Please continued to read and review, the positive words of encouragement are always welcomed =)**


End file.
